Heretofore add-on modules were small and light, and did not require mechanical support beyond simply plugging then into an electrical connector. Many add-on chips were flat mounted directly on the mother board. However, state-of-the-art chips have a greater transistor density and a faster cycle rate, and therefore generate more internal heat. These "hot" chips are typically contained within an add-on module vertically mounted on the mother board between vertical posts forming a rigid upright support frame. The vertical arrangement reduced the footprint of the add-on module on the mother board, and exposed both sides of the add-on module to convective cooling air flow. A massive heat sink with cooling fins extending from the add-on module was employed to remove the internal heat. The cooling fins extended to one side creating an "offset" load on the support frame which was transferred to the mother board. The vertical posts of the support frame created a high shipping profile for the mother board. This shipping profile was much higher than the flat profile of a mother board without support posts, resulting in increased shipping volume and increased shipping costs.